Abstract The Training Program in Pharmacological Sciences at Stony Brook University trains Ph.D. students in the broad area of cell and molecular Pharmacology for careers in academia, government and industry. The Program is based in the Department of Pharmacological Sciences in the School of Medicine at Stony Brook University, but is interdisciplinary and interdepartmental in nature. It includes 38 potential mentors, 24 of whom are from other University Departments or the nearby Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. Students take courses in Physiology, as well as basic principles and systems Pharmacology. The Training Program provides training in quantitative research skills, scientific communication and writing, and supports multiple career development activities, training in rigor and reproducibility and in the responsible conduct of research. The interdisciplinary training environment includes active seminar series and participation in research symposia and workshops. Training also involves teaching in courses offered to undergraduate majors in pharmacology. First year students participate in three laboratory rotations to prepare them to undertake dissertation research in any of the laboratories of the Training Program Faculty. The Training Program has trained nearly 150 Ph.D. students in its 39-year history, and has 25 current trainees. The presence of six underrepresented minority trainees and three students with disabilities currently in the program attests to a successful effort to recruit minority applicants.